ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Deicide
Anacortes, Washington | music =''"The Wasteland" by Chelsea Wolfe'' | current_efeds = Underground X | previous_efeds = The Crusade Xcore Wrestling Victory Wrestling Sin Wrestling | alignment = Indifferent | wrestling_style = Ideal | signature = Jawbreaker Lariat | finisher = Law of Entropy Coma | trainer = N/A | handler = Scotty | debut = The Crusade: July 2010 | record = 29-14-1, 1 NC | accomplishments = Lots. Impressive. | retired = N/A }} Anthony Elverum, better known as Deicide, The Sacred, or The Risen is an American professional wrestler who has achieved a reputation as being a destroyer of promotions (The Crusade) and lives (his own). After The Crusade inexplicably closed while he was the reigning Heavyweight Champion, Deicide lost his 5 acre property due to tax fraud while working with the Calabrese family. His followers left him. He was homeless. But then he was soon tracked down by Sin Wrestling owner Corey Page and offered a contract in the very alley he slept in. He quickly signed and was able to use this to establish a new breed of follower that would see to his every whim and word. They were also without a home and he would use Sin Wrestling as a platform to guide them to righteousness. While in Sin Wrestling, Deicide took a semi-retirement to manage his protege, Jeremiah Jihad. It was only until the last show in Sin Wrestling history when Deicide came back to capture the Television Championship from the brilliant Lisa Seldon and lucky Estelle Webb. Impressed with his performance, Lisa kept tabs on Deicide and contacted him off and on for the last few months about joining her own promotion, Victory Wrestling. It was only recently that he accepted her invitation to come back to the profession he left on such a high note. His work in this business has not left him satisfied enough, and he hopes that this curve in the road leads to new and better things not only for him but also the dwindling amount of remaining followers that have continued to believe. =Career= The Crusade Amassed a 6-2 overall record. Both losses occurred in a six man tag match and tag team match respectively. Brought to life by Liam Nelson. Deicide burst to the front of the pack with wins over Nikko TaDa, Lance Peterson, and Jake Norton to capture the Crusade World Heavyweight Championship. He was forced to team with unworthy individuals to take on The Elect only to let them take the fall after he realized any effort he'd put into the match itself would be futile considering his partner's inability to perform in the squared circle. Liam Nelson was soon pushed out of the Crusade against his will, and Kelvin Coolidge took over, only to close the promotion soon after the ceiling from the arena where they were holding an event collapsed, killing staff and fans in attendance. Deicide was set to defend his Championship against Johnny Roman but the match never took place. XCW - Xcore Wrestling Amassed a 2-1 overall record. Sin Wrestling Amassed a 3-4 overall record. Captured the Television Championship twice. Legendary shit. Victory Wrestling Amassed a 3-2-1 record. Had a brief but memorable feud with Teresa Quaranta. UX - Underground X Currently amassing a 15-4-0, 1 NC record. Deicide went through the first Spirit Cup tournament in the later half of 2011 by defeating Travis Sands and Johnny Chainz in a triple threat match. When he received the Spirit Cup, Deicide proceeded to light it on fire. Having won the Spirit Cup, Deicide was able to procure an Undisputed Championship match against Cesar Salazar and broke both of his ankles, forcing the referee to call the match, and reward Deicide with the title in their December 2011 classic. He went on to become the longest reigning Undisputed Champion (86 days) before losing to Kai Cooper in an epic main event match on March 4, 2012. Deicide then took a sabbatical only to return as one half of Wrestling's Undisputed with arch-rival Cesar Salazar at his side to bring UX back to prominence. They will attempt to win the Undisputed Tag Team Championships as they challenge the Pollos (El Hijo & Blanco) for their crispy straps at Blacklist 37. Wrestling's Undisputed (Deicide & Cesar Salazar) defeated the Pollos at Blacklist 37 to become the new Undisputed Tag Team Champions via double ankle lock on El Hijo. La Lista Negra 1 (Jan 26, 2013) Deicide vs. Aaron Shadows Summary: Deicide defeats Shadows in a back-and-forth match that ends with the 'Law of Entropy' and Deicide pissing on Shadows' face after the match. Incredible. La Lista Negra 3 (Feb 18, 2013) Handicap Match Aaron Shadows and Alex Falcon vs. Deicide Summary: Four minutes into the match, Deicide applied a kneeling figure-four leglock on Aaron Shadows, forcing him to scream "I QUIT!" and ending the match. Deicide then spit in Aaron's face after he had his hand raised. La Lista Negra 4 (Feb 28, 2013) Luchas de Apuestas If Aaron wins, he’ll shave Deicide’s hair and beard. If Deicide wins, Aaron must drink a pint of Deicide’s piss. Aaron Shadows vs. Deicide Summary: Aaron entered the ring with a mic in an attempt to avoid having to wrestle in the match but before it could be called off the lights in the building crashed to black, and when they flickered back on moments later, Deicide was waiting in the ring to cross chop Aaron in the throat, Judo throw him onto the ground, and hit him with so many hammer fists the referee was forced to end the fight. Deicide then did what was expected of him. La Lista Negra 5 (March 10, 2013) Monster’s Ball Impress the Three Team Captains with a win and maybe you’ll be recruited! Kai Cooper vs. Deicide vs. Kevin Holiday vs. Marcus Bishop vs. El Titiritero vs. Allen Chaney vs. Mark McNasty Summary: El Titiritero flipped around a lot and won by nailing a double rotation moonsault onto Kai Cooper. Midway through El Titiritero's celebratory dance, Deicide reappears behind Titiritero to rip off her mask!! OH NO HE FUCKING DIDN’T! The audience gasps at the dishonor Deicide forced upon Titiritero, who does her best to cover her face, but Deicide yanks on the backside of her hair! With her hair pulled away from her face, we see - - we discover El Titiritero is ANNA MATHEWS!! Oh, like we haven’t fucking known. BUT STILL! SHE DIDN’T WANT TO BE KNOWN AS ANNA MATHEWS, DEICIDE, YOU BASTARD! Applying a standing arm triangle choke on Mathews, Deicide prompts a load of security to come pouring out from backstage since Harvey Clayton cannot budge Deicide’s submission, but it’s too late: Deicide transitions the hold into a LARIATOOOOO to the back of Anna’s skull, effectively putting her to sleep. We cut to commercial break after four security members tackle Deicide. Sin Wrestling (2013) Sin Wrestling has returned, and it'll kick things off with a tournament to crown the new World Champion. Its comeback show will fittingly be titled Regenesis, discontinuing the Eternity brand. New owner Christoph Alexander, formerly known as the wrestler Chris Extreme, has purchased Sin Wrestling from the bankrupt Corey Page, who has become a recluse and hasn't been seen in a long time. Taking Sin Wrestling to his home state of California, Christoph Alexander has dubbed the tournament the "Golden State Tournament." The first round will take place in Los Angeles, the second round will take place in Oakland, and the finals will conclude at a PPV in San Francisco. Tournament Match Deicide vs. Stevie Swing Deicide caused mayhem his last run in Sin Wrestling, and the last we saw of him, he lost the Television Title to Teresa Quaranta who eliminated him from the OTTR Battle Royal. Stevie Swing also has beef with Teresa Quaranta after losing her World Title to her at The End in a singles match. In the meantime, though, these two veterans will destroy each other to advance closer to the World Title. Live on March 25, 2013 at the Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena. Career Highlights Career Championship Highlights *The Crusade Heavyweight Championship **Defeated Jake Norton. *Sin Wrestling Television Championship (2x) **Defeated Travis Miller, Cameron Blake, and Redmaine in a Television Title Elimination Match (x1) **Defeated Lisa Seldon and Estelle Webb (x2) *Underground X 2011 Spirit Cup Holder **Defeated Johnny Chainz and Trevin Sands. *Underground X Undisputed Championship (1x) **Defeated Cesar Salazar. *Underground X Undisputed Tag Team Championship Wrestling's Undisputed (Deicide / Salazar): August 15th, 2012 - January 28th, 2013 (166 days) VACATED **Defeated the Pollos w/ Cesar Salazar (Wrestling's Undisputed) at Blacklist 37 *Underground X Hall of Fame Class 2012 **Undisputed Champion (85 days) **Undisputed Tag Team Champion (w/ Cesar Salazar; Final Champions) **Notable Matches: **-BL3: Cooper v. Ramey JR v. Deicide **-BL5: Sands v. Chainz v. Deicide **-BL7: Deicide & Cooper v. HOLOKOST & Commissar **-BL9: Deicide v. Salazar; Undisputed Title **-BL10: Holiday & Deicide v. Scorpion & Robinson **-BL12: Chainz v. Scorpion v. Deicide; Undisputed Title **-BL17: Bruce the Mighty v. Deicide **-BL20: Deicide v. Cooper; Undisputed Title **-BL22: Deicide v. Salazar **- MadnessSetsIn: Robinson v. Salazar v. Deicide v. Holiday; Undisputed Title **- BL37: Pollos v. Wrestling’s Undisputed; Undisputed Tag **- BL38: Wrestling’s Undisputed v. SovietUnion; Undisputed Tag *Deicide is why the ‘Referee Stoppage’ rule was introduced after snapping both of Cesar Salazar’s ankles to win the Undisputed Championship. He then went on to become (at the time) the most dominant Undisputed Champion ever, destroying everyone in his path till Blacklist 20, where UX successfully became an internet sensation thanks to both Cooper & his sixty minute efforts! Fading out of the spotlight sometime after that, his influence was still ever present as every wrestler aimed to break his title reign record and be known as ‘dominant’ – a term frequently used to describe The Sacred. He came back to main event ‘Madness Sets In’, UX’s first pay-per-view, to help the promotion successfully break into the mainstream. Afterward, him and longtime arch-rival, Cesar Salazar, banded together to repeat a ‘dominant’ reign as one-half of the Undisputed Tag Team Champions, Wrestling’s Undisputed; retiring four tag teams in the process, and remaining Champion till the very end. Moves Finishers *'Law of Entropy' **Crucifix hold flipped forward into a DDT. *'Coma' **A standing arm triangle choke turned into a lariat to the back of the opponent's unconscious skull. Signatures *'Jawbreaker Lariat' Moveset Common Moves: :*Wrist-lock followed by multiple shoulder blocks :*Arm wringer :*Knee lift :*Kick to the knee :*Cross chop to the opponent's throat :*Blatant choke :*Swinging neckbreaker :*Stiff lariat :*Multiple neckbreakers :*Drop toe hold into bottom turnbuckle :*Swinging cradle suplex :*Multiple backbreakers :*Spike DDT :*Headbutt :*One-handed bulldog Miscellaneous Gimmick :*Analytical thinker. God-like posture. Appearance :*'Physical Description:' Josh T. Pearson :*'Wrestling Attire:' Grey trunks with black trim; Grey tape from wrist to mid-forearm; knee pads; cowboy style wrestling boots. :*'Street Attire:' Homeless chic. Managers :*His followers (his devoted cult fanbase) Influences :*Nicodemus :*Mr. Haunt :*Rage Rodriguez :*Nathan Ambrose Notable Allies :*Jake Norton :*Jeremiah Jihad :*Cesar Salazar Notable Feuds :*The Elect :*Teresa Quaranta :*Trevin Sands :*Johnny Chainz :*Scorpion :*Cesar Salazar :*Kai Cooper :*Kevin Holiday Quote(s): :* Entrance Music: :*'"The Wasteland"' by Chelsea Wolfe (UX) current :*'"Thank God for the Evening News"' by Fulton Lights (The Crusade, Xcore Wrestling, Sin Wrestling) Links :*Sin Wrestling :*Victory Wrestling :*Underground X Category:Wrestlers